


Congratulations on Your Relative Symmetry

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor Who References, Donna Noble Appreciation, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers For Season 10 of Doctor Who, Still suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Stiles makes a Doctor Who reference he is surprised to find out that Derek is a secret Whovian. That leads to watching the most recent season of Doctor Who together, cuddling, and some revelations.





	Congratulations on Your Relative Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while ago but I couldn't let go of the idea of Stiles trying to use "Congratulations on your relative symmetry" as a way to flirt with Derek and then this happened. There are some references for season 10 of Doctor Who so I'd be aware of that if you haven't seen it and don't want anything spoiled.  
> Has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own.

“Congratulations on your relative symmetry!” 

Stiles hadn’t meant to say it. He’d just watched Doctor Who recently and still had it on his brain so when Derek had walked into the room looking handsome as always in a soft sweater, it had just slipped out. Derek stopped, caught off guard, and looked around the room to see if Stiles could have been talking to anyone else. But no, Stiles was still looking directly at him. 

“What the hell are you talking about Stiles?”

“Umm…” Stiles should have known he’d have to explain it to Derek. But how could he? He hears Scott start laughing and Lydia shush him. 

Erica stands up and drags Boyd along with her, the other members of the pack soon following. Stiles goes to follow, but Erica shakes her head “Oh no, you’re staying here.” On her way out, she turns to Derek and grins wickedly “It’s a Doctor Who reference. You should look it up.” 

With that, she winks, making her way out the door with the rest of the pack following her, leaving Stiles and Derek alone. 

Derek looks at Stiles again “Do I need to understand what you just said?”

Stiles is a little too quick to shake his head “No. Nope. Probably not.”

Derek doesn’t look convinced. “You know, I’ve seen up until the most recent season.” That surprises Stiles. Derek had never once mentioned liking Doctor Who. “We could always watch it?”

“Watch it?” Stiles asks. Derek nods. “Like together?”

Derek rolls his eyes “That’s that the _we_ meant, yes.”

When Derek brings the episodes up on his DVR, Stiles thinks he really might be hallucinating “Since when do you have cable? Let alone DVR?”

Derek shrugs “Lydia made me get it.”

“Of course she did.”

They get through an episode before Stiles starts getting hungry so Derek orders them a pizza before starting the next episode. Halfway through the episode the pizza arrives.  
Stiles goes into the kitchen to get some plates and paper towels while Derek pays. “Do you need something to drink?” Stiles calls from the kitchen.

“Just a water.” Derek says from behind Stiles, causing him to jump. 

“Jesus Derek! Give a guy some warning.”

“Sorry.” Derek says, grinning “I thought you might need some help.”

Stiles hands Derek his water and plate and they head back into the living room. When they sit back down, it’s much closer than they were before but neither one says anything, just getting their pizza and continuing the episode. When he’s finished eating Stiles sits back and finds himself pressed against Derek’s side, with his head on Derek’s arm. When had Derek even put his arm along the back of the couch? Stiles goes to move, not wanting to disturb Derek, but Derek drops his arms around Stiles pulling him closer. Stiles tenses for a moment before settling back against Derek, allowing himself to get comfortable. 

Stiles can’t stop himself from thinking about what this could mean. Sure, Derek has been a lot more tactile lately, but he’s that way with the whole pack, and it’s never like this. At least not with Stiles. It’s usually just a hand on the small of his pack, a squeeze to his should, or even sometimes an affectionate ruffle to his hair. Stiles certainly knows what he wants this to means but it couldn’t possibly… Derek doesn’t like him like that. Does he?

As if sensing how much Stiles is over-analyzing everything Derek leans over and speaks lowly right in his ear “Quit overthinking everything. Just watch.”

So Stiles does. He brings his legs up throwing them across Derek’s lap so that he can rest his head more comfortably against Derek, earning an amused huff from the man who just tightens his hold around Stiles, pulling him closer. A few minutes into the next episode Stiles feels Derek’s hand start running through the hair at the back of his neck. He can’t help the sigh that escapes him as he leans back into it. Derek doesn’t move away or say anything, just continues what he was doing, eyes focused on the TV and a small smile on his face. 

“You know I really like Bill a lot as a companion.” Derek says a few episodes later when they’re between episodes.

Stiles is silent for a moment, wanting to be careful about what he says since he knows what’s about to happen. So he just agrees “Bill is great. Probably one of my favorite companions besides Donna.”

Derek chuckles, rolling his eyes affectionately “I should have known that you would like Donna.”

Stiles sits up, causing Derek’s eyes to widen when Stiles points a finger at him with a glare “You better not be about to talk shit about Donna Noble, Derek Hale.”

Derek holds his hands up in surrender, but Stiles can see he’s trying not to laugh “I promise you I have nothing bad to say about Donna.”

“Good.” Stiles nods “What did you mean then? When you said you should have known I’d like Donna?”

“She’s a bit underrated and unappreciated. No one would expect her to do great things. It kind of reminds me of you. You’re human so no one would really expect you to be a threat but you’re one of the strongest members of our pack, maybe not physically but in other ways.”

Stiles stares at Derek, mouth hanging up, temporally speechless. “Wow. I was not expecting that.”

“Yeah well. You both run your mouth a lot too so there’s that.”

Stiles laughs “And just like that he’s back to normal.”

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek says, but it sounds more affectionate than anything “Next episode?”

Stiles nods and settles back against Derek to watch the episode. A few episodes later the episode they’d been waiting for starts. Stiles knows what’s happening in this episode so he’s eyes keep flicking back and forth between the TV and Derek’s face. He sees Derek’s eyes widen when Missy steps out of the TARDIS and starts impersonating the Doctor and then crinkle up with laughter as she keeps talking. When she says the line Stiles has been waiting for Derek pauses the TV and looks over at Stiles.

“Was that your way of flirting with me?” Derek asks, a smirk on his face.

Stiles is tempted to deny it, but what would be the point? Even if Derek wasn’t a wolf and able to tell he was lying there had been something building up between them for ages, especially tonight. So instead Stiles looks up at Derek with a smirk of his own “Maybe it was.”

Derek cups Stiles’ cheek, running a thumb along his jaw and brushing it over his bottom lip. Stiles knows his heart must be going crazy, he’s definitely breathing harder, and Derek _has_ to be able to smell the arousal already coming off him. Derek's barely touched him and Stiles already feels dizzy with want for the man. Derek leans down, running his nose along Stiles’ neck, inhaling slightly before coming back up to look him in the eyes, full on grinning now. “Good.”

That’s all the warning Stiles gets before Derek is kissing him, one hand still on his cheek, the other going around Stiles’ back to pull him up closer. Stiles clings to Derek, one hand gripping the back of his head, the other clutching to the front of his shirt. He can't keep his hands in one place though, needing to touch Derek wherever he can. When they pull apart for air, Stiles takes the opportunity to push Derek back against the couch and straddle him. Derek looks at him, his eyes wide and pupils blown, hair a complete mess already. Stiles can't do anything except kiss Derek again, licking into his mouth and reveling in the pleased moan that elicits from Derek. 

“We should have been doing this a long time ago.” Stiles mumbles against Derek’s mouth, their foreheads touching as they try to control their breathing.

Derek runs his hands along Stiles’ back and smiles “Hmm probably. But we’re here now and that’s what matters.”

Stiles closes his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of being this close to Derek. When Stiles opens his eyes again it’s to see Derek watching him, his face open in a way Stiles has rarely seen. It makes his heart swell with something he’s not sure he’s ready to admit yet, not wanting to rush Derek. He knows he loves Derek, he’s known that for a while now. But they’re just starting this thing between them and he doesn’t want to bring up things that Derek might not be ready for. 

Stiles feels Derek’s hands still on his back, not leaving but no longer moving, and he looks at Derek to see a frown on the man’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles inwardly curses. Of course, he was thinking so much it must have showed on his face. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.”

Derek narrows his eyes “ _Stiles_.”

“I was just thinking. About us. What this means. But it’s not important. I mean this is important to me. And what I was thinking about is. I mean it’s pretty damn big. But it doesn’t have to be right now. So we can just…” Stiles cuts off when he feels Derek’s hand on his cheek again. He looks at the man to see Derek smiling fondly at him “What?”

“I love you.”

Stiles eyes widen, searching Derek’s face but only seeing that same openness that was there before “You… love me?”

Derek nods “Yes, Stiles. I love you. Wasn’t that what you were thinking about?”

Derek’s starting to look a little unsure and Stiles just can’t have that. He pulls Derek forward into a hard, needy kiss, putting all his feelings into the kiss before pulling away, feeling a little dazed. Derek looks about the same “I love you too. I wasn’t sure if you… I mean I know this is new so I didn’t want to rush you.”

“I’ve loved you for years Stiles.” Derek tells him “It took me a while to admit, first because you were underage, then because I felt like you deserved better than the man I was. Neither one of us were ready.”

“But you’re ready now?”

Derek smiles “Definitely ready."

Stiles grins and kisses Derek again, long and slow, just wanting to savor the feeling. When they pull back Derek glances behind Stiles at the TV before looking back at Stiles “So were you wanting to finish the episode?"

Stiles thinks about it for a moment weighing his options. Sure, he’d love to spend the rest of the night kissing Derek, among other things, but he also wants to see how Derek reacts to the episode. “We can watch it.” Stiles tells him “But I’m spending the night and we’re spending the rest of the night cuddling.”

Derek smiles, kissing Stiles again briefly “Sounds like a plan.”

A few minutes later, Derek once again pauses the TV and looks at Stiles hurt and angry “What the hell Stiles? Why didn’t you warn me about Bill?”

Stiles just laughs and pats Derek’s hand “Spoilers.”

**Author's Note:**

> This got a bit away from me but I really enjoyed writing it. Kudos/Comments make my day. <3  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/). I'm taking prompts but classes start back tomorrow so it might take me a little while to finish them.


End file.
